


write poems with the ash on my floor

by TeaVip



Series: The OG's [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Star Gazing, bad dreams ensue, eyy my first original work, i was listening to jacob lee while writing this so you bet your ass there's some poetry, if u figure it out you're offically my friend, just throwing that out there, oh yea there's a banana fish quote in there btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaVip/pseuds/TeaVip
Summary: Legs tangled together, and sweet words spewed between their sleep drive babble. The night glimmering and winking upon her two lovers. Counting the hours till sunset, when her peacefulness will be disturbed by an unsettling worry. So as the clouds drift and the sky turns from night to day, she waits. For she knows when she returns her two lovers will also patiently wait for her sweet serenity.





	write poems with the ash on my floor

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy(???

The looming dark sky overhead lay still, no rippling worry or unease, just peaceful. Night's dark cloak draping over the city, the neon signs the only other being able to stand out against the inky black of the night sky. However, in between the ruffles and wrinkles of night's cloak lay still a body. His face reflected the dark ocean of the sky, still and peaceful. But such as the night sky, it eventually ends, the sweet stillness in his head is disturbed by constant images. A thin woman, so pastely and pure crushed by the underlying features of a raised earth. A woman with so much power, her ghastly amber eyes resembling two undying suns. However, her scorning eyes softening as her gaze lays on her precious night sky. Her suns slowly dull to a shadowing gray, her luminescent sky pouring generously from a crack in her once perfect form, as raindrops fall from her eyes in regret and sorrow of deceiving and harming her once beautiful and naive night. Her cries remain an everlasting echo as her pitiful image fades from his mind's eye. Two amethyst fly open in a haste panic. Sweat pouring profusely from his pours, his breath stammering and tapered. He shoots up from his once unmoving position, his pupils going wild with panic as he registers the events in his unruly mind. He minds his position, the height of the building creating a sense of freedom, the discrete slope of the roof cradling his quivering form from wandering eyes. He controls his breathing, keeping it to the familiar pitter-patter of his heartbeat. His eyes shimmer with a false sense of security at the fact that he is hidden from the public's watchful eye. All except one.  
"..Ian?"  
The soft whisper of his name alerts his senses of the newly found presence on the rooftop. He whips his head around, the wind snapping from the velocity, his amethyst hues meeting gentle sapphire eyes, the same color of the ocean as the light reflects off of it.  
"..Mika..?"  
He recognizes his shadow as he takes tentative steps towards Ian's position, being mindful to not slip off the roof. He sits down next to his strewn beloved and hugs his knees to his chest. He's never been quite fond of heights.

"What are you doing up here?" Ian quips up. His curiosity shining through the slight tilt of his head.  
" I was looking for you inside. When I didn't find you, I asked Jacob if he'd seen you. He told me to check the roof. Said you're usually up here when you want to clear you're head."  
"Oh..right. Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry." He hoped the realization in his voice would cover the quivering pitch of his nervous breathing.  
"..."  
"..."  
"..D-Did you have a nightmare?" Apparently, it had not.  
" How could you tell?"  
" You're sweating and you tend to become unnecessarily calm when you're frightened." Ah, that makes sense. Though he's surprised Mika picked up on his discreet habit, but he guesses it's to be expected. After all, he's the one who knows him best.  
"...So?"  
" It wasn't really a nightmare.." He hesitates, not used to spilling his guts on his own personal affair, "..it was more like...a vivid memory."  
" Um... Was it about urmmm.."  
His lip quirks up weakly. He's thankful for Mika's hesitance to blurt out his past experiences.  
"Yeah, it was...it was about my mom...and Mara."  
Ian lays down, cradling his head in the palm of his hand as he crosses his arms behind his head. He stares at the stars, ignoring the fluorescent neon lights that beg and crave for the attention and lull of human eyes but he chooses to have his attention delicately drawn by such beautiful celestial beings, creating new constellations within the deep sea in his irises. His mind drifts, not coming back as he gets lost in the striking pure white of the glittering diamonds in the sky.  
"What are you staring at?" Mika asks nothing but a pure lilt in his voice.  
" The stars." Ian reaches his hand up, for a moment believing he was close enough to touch such unregistered beauty. " My mom always loved the stars, I guess I picked it up from her." His tone is melancholic like he was reliving his memories. His memories before his world was stripped bare from him and his life became a battle zone. 

"Look."Mika's hazing blue eyes looked in the direction of Ian's finger. His eyes soon reflected a cluster of tiny twinkling lights.

"What constellation is it?" His voice sounded distant even to him, the undertones of awe in his voice gives his speech a delicacy that wasn't there before. 

Ian's rhythmical chuckles bounced in his ears, his eyes glimmered and shone as he looked at Ian the same way he looked upon the stars. Beautiful...

" It's Pegasus. You see that big orange dot to the side."

Ian directs Mika's gaze slightly to the right till his eyes lock on to a playfully gleaming star above.

"Mhmm."

"That's the muzzle. It's said it got its name after the greek white- winged stallion that was born from the crevice of Medusa's neck after the Greek hero Perseus cut off her head. His most well-known story is when he was flying back to Olympus but him and his rider, Bellerophon, were being chased by a chimera. And as the beast was being slain, Bellerophon fell back to earth, while Pegasus made it back to Olympus. Kinda sad when you think about it. We humans are never free were always tied down to something, depending on others for survival. And the second we try to break that cycle we come crashing down from our high, like Bellerophon, while our freedom flies and leaves us behind...like Pegasus." As Ian grew closer to the end of his speech, his eyes grew dull and pale in comparison to their original glory.

"...Ian..?" Mika asks in hesitance, wanting desperately to free his boyfriend from his own dark deception.

" Ah! Sorry, I got a little bit psychological at the end there. I didn't mean to bore you." Ian heaves a sigh as his eyes lower in shame. He snaps his eyes back up to the inky black sky and points a little off to the right of the previous constellation.

" Do you know what that one is?"

Mika's eyes soon follow suit and trace the shape of a second constellation.

"Uhrmm..is it...Aquarius?" Mika's eyes crinkle in concentration as he looks to Ian for confirmation.

Ian's mouth molded into a grin as another snicker escaped his lips."No, but you're close. That's Hercules. It was named after a mythological Greek hero. Said to have the strength of a God."

It was Mika's turn to coo in amusement.

"What?" Ian's questioning eyes soon landed on his lover's giggling form. Was it something he said?

"You're such a nerd." Mika's gleeful laughter pitched in with the crickets concert that accompanies the darkness of night's entity.

Ian glared. A mortifying red blushing his cheeks as he turns his scornful expression away from Mika's mirthful one. 

It was only a few seconds later that Mika's glee was cut short from a disruptive sneeze, alerting Ian and making him turn back around in concern.

"Hey, you should get back inside. You'll catch a cold if you stay up here for too long." Ian drapes his overcoat over Mika's slimmer shoulders, the fabric bunching up at his elbows.

"But you're out here." Mika's lazy mumble etch themselves into Ian's heartstrings. He doesn't want to leave me alone...

"If I go inside with you, will you cooperate with me?"

"Mhmm.. depends."

"I'm taking that as a yes." Ian mumbles as Mika's playful coos are muffled by his chest as he's picked up bridal style and walked toward the window they both departed from. Once entering the room, they both collapse on the bed, Ian's head squished in Mika's chest as the former steadily rakes a hand through Ian's unruly locks. He tries to close his eyes and let the sweet elixir of sleep take over his consciousness, but there's a nagging and persistent question he has wanted to ask the man currently resting in his arms. It's been in the trifolds of his mind the second Ian told him his views on human freedom.

".....Hey..Ian?"

"Hmm?" A lazy hum is all he gets in response.

" Have you- Have you ever thought about death?"

"Death?" Ian's amethyst hues slowly reveal themselves behind his heavy lids, as he stares at Mika in contemplation.

" Y-yeah. I wanted to know your views on it."

Ian snuggles closer to Mika's warmth. " Well... you told me once that I wasn't like normal people. I'll admit you're not completly wrong. One thing I confess to not being normal is that I don't fear death." Ian pauses and seems to tense as he gathers his thoughts, then he relaxes again and falls victim to Mika's everlasting warmth. " Humans can be funny. They don't understand death, but they instinctively fear it...There were so many times when I felt death would be better. Dying would seem so sweet and tempting then. "

"..Ian.." Mika could feel the hurtful tug and squeeze of his heart, as his throat clogged and his eyes glimmered with unshed tears.

"There's a mountain in Kilimanjaro 19,710 feet high, deep in snow. The Maasai call the western summit 'The house of God.' Near its peak lies a shriveled and frozen carcass of a leopard."

"What was a leopard doing all the way up there?" Mika mumbles the question into Ian's hair as he lets a few tears slip from his eyes.

"Nobody's been able to explain it." Ian's sorrowful tone drawls on."It's in the novel, 'The Snows of Kilimanjaro.'...When I think of my death, I think of that leopard." Mika's whimpering gasp was muffled by Ian's thick hair. "Why had he climbed up so high up the mountain? Did he get lost while hunting down prey till he reached the point of no return? Or had he climbed higher and higher as if possessed by some urge and collapsed trying? What's his carcass like? Was he trying to go back? Or keep going higher? Either way, he must have known that he wouldn't be able to make it back." 

Mika finally pulled away from Ian and looked at him with mirthful eyes, his cheeks shining with freshly shed tears. Ian looked away from him, guilt swimming in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." Ian paused and closed his eyes, frustration crinkling his eyebrows. "I've never feared death, but I've never wished for it either." 

Mika looked up and wiped away his freshly fallen tears. "Good, I'm glad to hear that." Mika paused and soaked in what Ian had said, however, the discomforting itch would not go away until he addressed something. " Humans can change their destiny. They have wisdom leopards don't." Mika's eyes glared in anger and frustration. " Besides, you're not a leopard. Right?"

Ian stared at him, his eyes not giving away his many thoughts, but just this time, he thought he'd let it go. He deflated in Mika's lap and gave him a weary tight-lipped smile. "Yeah. I guess you're right." He looked up once more, all the energy he had flowing out of his body at once. He leaned forward and took a sweet deep kiss from Mika's lips. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." He kissed away Mika's tears and then let his elbows collapse from beneath him. "Mhmm. G'nite. Love you."

Mika carded his fingers through Ian's hair once more, finding comfort in the motion. "Goodnight, love you too."

And so there they lay, legs tangled together, and sweet words spewed between their sleep drive babble. The night glimmering and winking upon her two lovers. Counting the hours till sunset, when her peacefulness will be disturbed by an unsettling worry. So as the clouds drift and the sky turns from night to day, she waits. For she knows when she returns her two lovers will also patiently wait for her sweet serenity.

Ahh, how bittersweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Soso,,now that I have finally started writing my own works, I'ma probably go more in-depth of what 'memories' Ian had during his nightmares in a different work. For now tho I hope the discreet hints will be sufficient. Feel free to ask questions in the comments :) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
